Dilemas
by Viewtiful Vitor
Summary: Um passado assombra a vida de Myako, que precisa fugir das garras de seu mentor, Hoturo, o Kage de seu Vilarejo.
1. Volta

"Finalmente consigo ver o vilarejo...", disse Myako, já cansada, após terminar sua missão.

"Myako, eu não posso participar do encontro com o Kage-sama, por favor, vá sem mim", disse um ninja, que estava ao seu lado.

"Tudo bem, tenho certeza de que darei um relatório satisfatório, sem você, mas... Mas duvido que o Kage-sama goste que algum ninja volte e não vá falar com ele."

"Não se preocupe, até onde eu sei, tudo o que um ninja faz é do conhecimento do Kage-sama... Pode deixar, eu não faria nada que não fosse permitido por ele", disse Hisuki, enquanto soltava um sorriso.

Algum tempo depois, o time de quatro ninjas (todos jounins) chegava ao vilarejo. Hisuki, como disse, se despediu de seus companheiros e tomou um caminho diferente. Os outros três seguiram até à sala do Kage.

"A missão foi feita com sucesso. Chegamos até o local designado, e tudo seguiu conforme o esperado. Invadimos o esconderijo dos seqüestradores e libertamos a mulher do vendedor, sem grandes perdas do nosso lado. Um dos guardas do vendedor foi conosco, foi o único que saiu gravemente ferido, mas, depois dos meus cuidados, se recuperou. A essa altura, deve estar muito bem, por sinal. Aqui está o pagamento da missão, ele deu um pouco a mais, disse que é para mostrar a gratidão dele."

"O dinheiro que sobrou pode dividir entre vocês, a gratidão daquele homem poderoso já é suficiente. Atualmente, o vilarejo está numa situação estável, e eu me dou ao luxo de agradar ninjas eficientes. Muito bem, eu não vou prender três ninjas aqui, ainda mais quando os vejo claramente descansados", disse, dando um sorriso contente.

Myako e seus companheiros se despediram, mas pararam, pois o Kage voltava a falar:

"Myako, você fica."

As três palavras saíram da boca como se fossem um vômito, algo que ele precisava botar para fora, porém contendo um gosto intragável. Sua expressão havia mudado, subitamente, parecia que pedia desculpas. Myako olhou para seu mentor, como se quisesse entender a dor que ele sentia, mas, antes de demonstrar qualquer afetividade, se lembrou de que era uma subordinada, uma ferramenta daquele que estava à sua frente. Tentou dizer algo, sem sucesso. Os dois outros ninjas rapidamente saíram da sala, deixando Myako e Hoturo a sós.

"Myako, Myako, Myako... Eu adoraria conversar com você sobre um pequeno fato. Sente-se, por favor. Gostaria de beber algo?"

"Eu adoraria se você fosse direto ao assunto. E não, obrigado, prefiro não beber."

"Ah, que seja como você quiser. Eu adoraria se você refrescasse minha memória sobre aquele incidente. Dois dias antes de você partir para a atual missão..."

"O que tem mais sobre aquele incidente? Eu já disse tudo o que eu sei!"

"É que eu esperava que você tivesse se lembrado de algo, após algum tempo de reflexão, talvez..."

"Talvez, nada!", Disse Myako, nervosa. "Eu já não fiz o suficiente para você? Você quer me torturar ainda mais?"

Myako parecia perturbada, talvez mais do que o normal, pensou Hoturo, mas o melhor era deixá-la quieta. Com um aceno da cabeça, deixou que Myako partisse. Após ela fechar a porta, um ninja apareceu na janela, dizendo:

"Aguardo suas ordens."

Sem hesitar, as palavras "sigam a garota" foram proferidas pelo Kage, com medo de errar na sua decisão. O ninja desapareceu, após fazer um Shunshin no Jutsu. Hoturo percebeu a presença de outros cinco ninjas, que fizeram o mesmo jutsu.

Myako entrou na sua casa, e percebeu que algo estava diferente. Fingiu não perceber nada, e foi até à cozinha. Os ninjas que a perseguiam acharam estranho ela ficar durante quinze minutos vasculhando sua geladeira. Ao tocarem nela, perceberam que tinham sido enganados, o que viam era um Kawarimi no Jutsu. Um aviso foi enviado diretamente para o Kage: "ela havia fugido, sem ninguém perceber".

Do outro lado do vilarejo, Myako batia na porta de uma casa.

"Myako...?", disse a dona do lugar.

"Irmã... Algo deu errado... Eu preciso falar com o Kage-sama, a sós. Somente ele pode me entender!"

"Eu já te disse, ele nunca vai entender!"

"Eu preciso tentar!"

"Se você for, será capturada, e então eles irão descobrir!"

Myako não sabia o que responder. O silêncio durou algum tempo. Sua irmã, Ayako, a puxou para dentro, pedindo para ela comer algo, porém, eufóricas com o momento, elas não perceberam a presença de um ninja em cima da casa, que escutou toda a conversa, e rapidamente se dirigiu à sala do Kage-sama.


	2. Discussão

Hoturo estava sozinho, na sua sala, esperando notícias. Não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, como agir, desde que as investigações levaram à atual situação. Resolveu ganhar tempo enviando Myako para uma missão, mas percebeu que cada vez mais o perdia. Como ela estava distante, Hoturo decidiu adiar sua decisão, mas, com o passar dos dias, estava cada vez mais acuado. Sua consciência travava uma enorme luta. Não havia chegado a nada que fosse satisfatório. Pensou em várias saídas, levou diversos fatos em consideração, mas não conseguia chegar a nada que considerasse conclusivo. Ao ver Myako e seu time chegarem ao vilarejo, percebeu o quanto havia agido errado: perdeu tempo demais, sem se decidir. Foi então que percebeu o óbvio: qualquer decisão que tomasse influenciaria diretamente o Vilarejo. Não poderia ser uma decisão qualquer. Deveria esquecer qualquer coisa, que não fosse o compromisso com seu povo. Por isso, tinha alívio no seu coração, por causa do jeito que tinha lidado com o problema, mas não era o suficiente para acalmar sua mente dividida por diversos pensamentos diferentes. Tomou a decisão certa? A errada? Decidiu não pensar mais nisso: tomou a decisão necessária. Para quem? Necessária para quem? Para o vilarejo! Ele deveria, como um Kage, pensar primeiro no seu povo! "A função do ninja deve ser respeitada e cumprida à risca", era o que sempre ensinou para os mais jovens, para que eles sejam fiéis às suas missões, aos seus cargos. Agora, era a vez de ele usá-la. Mas era tão complicado. Decidiu levantar de sua mesa, ignorando a pilha de papéis que precisava tomar conta, preferindo primeiro se concentrar. Ficou algum tempo observando o movimento das ruas, pela janela, quando alguém bate três vezes na porta. Hoturo ficou triste ao ver Hisuki entrar.

"Kage-sama, fiz o que me foi pedido! Adoraria passar o relatório!"

"E eu adoraria ouvi-lo. Por favor, eu sei que ele será longo, sente-se."

"Você já leu o relatório que a Myako escreveu da nossa missão?"

"Eu dei uma lida nele, mas não precisei dar muita atenção aos detalhes. O que ela me disse batia com o escrito, e os outros dois ninjas não tinham motivos para tentar fazer algo de errado. O que eu li foi um relatório normal, eu não vi nenhuma anormalidade. Agora, o seu será um tanto quanto interessante."

"Hehe... Sim, sim... Eu sei que ele será. Fiz o que você me pediu, Hoturo. Fiquei de olho na garota, durante essas duas semanas."

"Certo, certo, não pare. Continue."

"Você sabe que eu adoro um suspense..."

"E você sabe que eu sou seu superior", Hoturo disse, com extrema severidade.

"Calma, calma... Tudo bem, cá está o que eu descobri", disse, entregando um papel, com vários manuscritos.

"Vou tentar não reparar na letra. Hmm... 'Agiu com extremo profissionalismo'... 'Não demonstrou fraqueza'... 'Dominou seus sentimentos'... Sinceramente, aqui não tem nada que me interesse. Eu esperava que você se aproximasse dela, conversasse com ela, obtivesse informações importantes! Eu não expliquei sua função direito?"

"Calma, calma... Eu conversei com ela. Infelizmente, você irá aqui reparar na última linha... Aqui, olha, leia com atenção..."

"'Foge de qualquer conversa. Prefere ficar quieta. Não conversa, somente o essencial. Fala tudo com naturalidade, mas fica quieta, quando o assunto envolve qualquer tipo de sentimento'... Eu queria..."

"Sim, eu sei que sou bom... Não precisa..."

"Hisuki... Isso aqui... Não ajuda em nada!"

"É, eu sei, já esperava isso também", era o que Hisuki falava, mas sua risada nervosa o desmentia.

"Então, suma da minha sala. Tenho muito para me preocupar!"

"Calma, você é afobado demais! Eu tenho uma última informação! E essa vale um caminhão!"

"Ficaria encantando se pudesse ouvi-la", disse Hoturo, tentando ser o mais cínico possível.

"Eu não vou falar, por enquanto. Lá fora, tem um ninja esperando para falar com você. Eu o deixei rodando pelo prédio preso num genjutsu, mas percebo que ele já o detectou. Em pouco tempo, ele deve..."

A fala de Hisuki foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

"Hisuki, saiba que eu não tolero suas atitudes! Eu nunca gostei! Entre!"

O ninja entrou. Após demonstrar respeito, detalhou a fuga de Myako. Hoturo

suspirou profundamente, como se já esperasse por isso. Quando o ninja terminou, Hisuki começou a falar:

"Eu me adiantei, senhor. Sabia que ela ia fugir. E, desculpe minha arrogância, sabia até mesmo para onde: a casa da irmã dela. Ela me contou diversas vezes sobre a irmã dela. Eu fiquei esperando em cima da casa da moça, e a vi entrar."

"E por que não fez nada? Por que não avisou antes?", Hoturo esbravejou.

"Eu gosto das coisas na ordem. De qualquer jeito, ela está lá, mas eu duvido que ela se demore muito."

"Bom, como você é precavido, imagino que tenha deixado alguém de olho nela, certo?"

"Ah, bem... Não, é que... Ah, entenda... Não, não deixei. Mas acho que ela deve estar lá!"

"Hunf! Achismo! Puro achismo! Você", disse, apontando para o outro ninja presente, "siga Hisuki! Hisuki, dessa vez, eu quero um trabalho decente! Você faz um trabalho excelente quando quer fazer!"

Hisuki escutou, e saiu logo depois, seguido pelo ninja. Hoturo sentou em sua cadeira, e percebeu o que não queria: esse era um problema que somente ele poderia resolver.


	3. Sentimentos

"Mamãe!"

"Minha criança..."

Myako não conseguia se conter de felicidade. Seu filho de cinco anos, Herick, a abraçava. Nada nesse mundo poderia ser tão forte quanto aquilo. Tudo o que mais importava na sua vida era a sua família. Faria tudo por eles... Um desânimo tomou conta de Myako, após se dar conta desse fato: ela faria qualquer coisa. Decidiu não pensar muito, apenas abraçar seu pequenino. Ele deveria estar sozinho, coitado. Passou duas semanas com a tia, mas provavelmente sentia falta do pai. E logo após a morte dele, ela partiu para uma missão. De repente, percebeu que sua irmã, Ayako, falava com ela:

"Você não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse, não é?"

"Irmã, entenda... Estou atordoada com tudo o que aconteceu..."

"Você teve tempo suficiente para superar qualquer trauma. Deveria estar preparada para enfrentar conseqüências! Bom, o que você pretende fazer?"

"Eu... Eu... Pensei em tanta coisa... É que... Eu..."

"Você não sabe... Eu te entendo..."

"Eu entendo que não posso mais ficar aqui. Eu preciso sair. Eu preciso ir embora. Irmã, eu acho que nunca mais vou voltar para aqui."

"Irmã querida, entenda isso. Desde que você virou ninja, com onze anos, eu com quinze, eu sabia que você iria antes de mim. Eu sempre fiquei preparada, sabendo que você poderia ir embora, do nada. Eu não escolhi essa sua vida, mas, por nossa proximidade, e intimidade, presenciei diversos... Fatos! Não pensei em palavra melhor... Eu entendi como era a sua vida, as dificuldades que passou. Fui compreensiva. Irmã, você é a minha caçula. Eu vi nosso pai morrer quando eu tinha sete, e você três. Eu tinha seis quando nossa mãe morreu. Você não se lembra deles, óbvio, mas eu me lembro, eu sei o que é a perda. Você trilhou o mesmo caminho que eles... Eu te entendo. E, ironicamente, ao mesmo tempo não entendo", disse, com lágrimas saindo do seu rosto. "Irmã, por favor, eu..."

"Entenda isso, você: eu preciso sair urgente daqui. Eu te amo, eu sei que você me ama. Agora, preste atenção. Por favor, faça com que meu filho nunca siga o mesmo caminho que eu... Teria puro ódio se ele tivesse o mesmo destino do pai... O mesmo que eu vou ter... Abandonado, sozinho, sobrevivendo, longe daquilo que nos faz felizes..."

As duas se abraçaram. Myako acariciou Ayako, que chorava demais, diferente de Myako, que, após um curto aceno, não estava mais na casa. O menino chorava, pedindo para ir junto com sua mãe.

"Por favor, venha aqui, não chore... Pronto..."

Quando Ayako tinha acalmado seu sobrinho, dois ninjas entraram na sua casa.

"Essa é a irmã da Myako", disse um deles.

"Hisuki, o que você quer que eu faça? Eu não a vejo em canto algum!" respondeu o outro.

"Primeiro de tudo, não diga meu nome. Segundo, estamos aqui com uma missão especial, achar a minha companheira, Myako, aquela ninja linda. A irmã dela, também, não fica nem um pouco atrás..."

"Quer que eu procure a Myako?"

"Saia daqui! Eu vou ser obrigada a agir! Não me toque!" Ayako gritava, desesperada.

"Garoto", Hisuki falava para seu parceiro, "entenda algo bem simples. A gente tortura essa menina linda junto com esse garoto catarrento. Se a Myako estiver aqui, ela vai aparecer. Eu a seguro. Se ela não estiver aqui, a garota vai nos contar para onde ela foi. É o amor... O amor entre elas... Obedeça minhas ordens: amarre os dois, em cadeiras diferentes. Depois, deixe-os comigo."

Myako, após vários metros, estava no meio da floresta, tentando fugir, esquecer sua vida, quando uma shuriken a fez parar.

"Myako... Você teima em fugir..."

"Kage-sensei... Não... Hoturo-sensei... Desculpe-me, mas, agora, não irei chamar você de Kage..."

"Eu nem queria... E nem me chame de sensei. Nenhum aluno meu trai seu vilarejo, e continua traindo, sem parar... Você é um erro! Eu errei quando tentei fazer você se desculpar... Eu errei quando tentei criar uma chance para amenizar sua pena... Infelizmente, agora, a história evoluiu até esse ponto."

"Se é assim... Que assim seja!"

Myako atirou shurikens em seu sensei, que usou Fuuton: Daittopa, empurrando os projéteis, que caíram no chão.

"Myako, você é forte... Mas não o bastante!"

"Eu errei! Eu esqueci qual era o meu lugar! Eu sou uma ferramenta! Pelo menos eu era uma! Ele era um traidor! Eu deveria tê-lo matado, naquele dia! Nada disso teria acontecido! Eu esqueci das minhas promessas! Eu deixei de ser um ser humano, eu não tenho mais sentimentos... Eu deveria ter me lembrado disso... Eu sou uma falha... Deixei-me levar pelos sentimentos... Eu esqueci tudo..."

"E qual é a sua conclusão? Que você merece morrer?"

"Hoturo... Eu morri faz tempo. Faz muito tempo. Quando eu tinha 11 anos... Eu cometi suicídio. Deixei de ser uma pessoa. Passei a ser uma arma... Eu não precisa... Podia pensar! Eu não podia amar! Eu não podia fazer nada! O meu erro foi me apaixonar perdidamente... Com 14 anos, cometi meu maior erro: aceitar minha gravidez. Eu estava morta! Como eu, um morto, poderia gerar vida? Eu rejeitei meu filho! Eu não poderia ter prisões sentimentais! Mas eu não me dei conta de que o amor que eu tinha pelo meu filho era um reflexo do amor que eu tinha pelo pai dele... Infelizmente, o amor que eu tinha por ele era mais forte... Ou eu que era fraca... Mas isso não é mais necessário... Hoturo: eu te desafio para um duelo!"

Myako se preparou para lutar. Hoturo aceitou o desafio, e se preparou para uma luta. Ambos queriam algo limpo, decente. Afobados com a idéia de uma luta entre si, não perceberam que alguém observava a luta, de longe.


	4. Assassinato

"Irmão... Como você pôde fazer isso?"

Hoturo, o Kage do Vilarejo, olhava para uma pessoa, caída no chão, ferida, enquanto falava com ela. O caído agonizava, com ferimentos por todos os lados. Três ninjas observavam a conversa, talvez a última entre os irmãos. O túnel onde estavam fazia cada palavra ecoar. A falta de luz só era resolvida graças às tochas que ali estavam.

"Você não entende", falava o moribundo. "Eu fiz o necessário... Eu fiz aquilo que você nunca poderia fazer... Aquilo que você nunca iria fazer... Eu faço aqui... Cof, cof... Aquilo que é necessário, mas ninguém fará... O mal nece..."

"Cale-se! Você está louco! Insano! Você perdeu completamente a razão! Eu confiei em você!"

"Entenda, irmão... Pelo bem do vilarejo... Eu tive que fazer... Eu traí você, mas pensando em você... Eu sei que você iria discordar se soubesse... E aqui está a confirmação... Ai, está doendo..."

Hoturo deu o golpe de misericórdia no seu irmão, pois sabia que não tinha como salvá-lo.

"Atenção, ninjas", Hoturo falava. "Os subordinados dessa pessoa, que um dia chamei de irmão, estão fugindo. Kasugano", um dos ninjas se aproximou, "quero que você, junto com Kenji, avise todos os ninjas que protegem os muros da cidade sobre os fugitivos. Saeko, pegue os registros do meu irmão. Leve tudo para a inteligência, e extraia o que você conseguir."

Os três ninjas rapidamente desapareceram. Kasugano e Kenji se dividiram, tentando avisar o maior número possível de ninjas. Kenji rapidamente encontrou o primeiro ninja que receberia a notícia:

"Myako, é urgente! Ninjas deverão tentar fugir do Vilarejo! Nenhuma saída está permitida! Pare quem tentar, não importa quem seja!"

"Quem é o nosso alvo? Por que essas ordens subitamente? Sem mais informações, não vou saber em quem me concentrar!"

"Ninjas com uma tatuagem no braço direito, de um tigre! São traidores do Vilarejo! Se você vir algum ninja com essa tatuagem, mate-o, sem hesitação! Mas nenhuma pessoa pode sair!"

Myako engoliu seco ao ouvir as palavras de Kenji, quem rapidamente saiu, supondo que ela havia entendido, sem perceber a perplexidade que tomou conta dela. Memórias passaram pela sua cabeça, mas foram interrompidas, pois um ninja tentava escapar. Myako o perseguiu. Após uma perseguição longa, o ninja resolveu virar, e Myako o reconheceu:

"Girugamesshu?"

"Myako-chan... Tantos ninjas... E foi você... Você me seguiu... A vida é irônica..." Proferia essas palavras, com um sorriso no canto do rosto. Myako, depois, interpretou como ironia, mas na hora não entendia o que significava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu deveria proteger os muros do Vilarejo! Sua brincadeira pode fazer com que..."

"Eu não estou brincando."

"Do que você está falando?" Myako não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Ela o tinha visto de manhã, antes de sair de casa, ainda dormindo, abraçado com o filho dos dois. Ela não o reconhecia mais. O olhar era diferente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, trazia a mesma calma de sempre, que a deixava serene.

"Myako... Aposto que você recebeu ordens para não deixar ninguém sair, certo? Principalmente ninjas membros de uma 'organização secreta traidora', com uma tatuagem de um tigre no braço, certo?"

"Sim, foi isso mesmo! Como você...? Eu acho que já entendi... Você faz parte dessa 'organização'! Você é um trai..."

"Sim, um traidor. Eu traí o vilarejo!"

"Quando Kenji falou sobre a tatuagem de tigre, eu me lembrei da sua."

"Exatamente. Eu faço parte da organização chamada Rairyuu. Era mais um ninja dentro dela."

A revelação deixou Myako atordoada. Ela viveu com esse homem durante algum tempo. Ela cresceu com ele. O conhecia desde que tinham treze anos, numa missão especial, ambos chuunins. Como ele pôde? Ela não conseguia acreditar. Para ela, só poderia ser uma mentira, óbvio! Não havia outra explicação! Uma brincadeira, de péssimo gosto. Mas os olhos de Girugamesshu, firmes e decididos, só confirmavam a história.

"E então, Myako, vai lutar comigo? Venha, tente me matar!"

"Eu... Eu... Eu não posso", disse, caindo no chão, enquanto lágrimas começavam a molhar sua roupa.

"Myako, não hesite! Eu sempre disse para você ser uma ninja forte! Vamos, honre o juramento que você fez! Você é uma ferramenta, vive pelo Vilarejo!"

"Você também... Pelo menos vivia... Você... Eu não sei..."

"Eu vivo pelo Vilarejo, assim como você. Mas, diferente de você, eu seguia outro caminho... Eu não podia pensar... Eu apenas vivia para a Rairyuu, e ponto! Eu estou pronto, sabia que isso iria acontecer!"

Myako se levantou e partiu para atacar seu marido. Urrava, enquanto tentava atingi-lo, mas ele apenas desviava dos golpes. Após alguns golpes sem resultado, Girugamesshu a agarrou, beijando-a. Myako se entregou à paixão, aceitando o carinho daquele que amava.

"Me escute, querida. Eu preciso fugir..."

"Mas é impossível!"

"Não, não é! Você é uma ninja médica! Escute-me."

Girugamesshu explicou o plano. Os dois, juntos, seguiram em direção a uma vila que ficava perto dali. Encontraram um lavrador, no caminho. Myako o assassinou. Com suas habilidades medicinais, fez com que o cadáver virasse uma cópia do seu marido, até mesmo com a tatuagem. Girugamesshu se aproximou de Myako, deu-lhe um último beijo, e partiu. Myako olhou para o corpo do seu falso marido, o agarrou, e voltou para o Vilarejo. Para qualquer efeito, agora, era viúva. Entregou o corpo nas mãos do Kage. Dois dias depois, ainda abalada com os acontecimentos, foi chamada para uma missão: resgatar a mulher de um comerciante. Myako, Hisuki e outros dois ninjas foram enviados.


	5. Confronto

O silêncio entre Hoturo e Myako era absoluto. Os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram o canto dos pássaros e o sussurrar das árvores, como se ambos espalhassem a notícia da grande luta que iria acontecer. Eles transmitiam a história por todos os cantos, e os barulhos que vinham de outras regiões da floresta pareciam uma resposta. O sol, acima, onipotente, observava tudo, do alto, mas as nuvens, talvez atraídas pelo o que a floresta contava, começaram a aparecer, tirando a visão privilegiada daquele que aquecia o lugar. A luz começava a desaparecer. Não tem como calcular o tempo que os dois ninjas ficaram se encarando, talvez fosse longo o suficiente para que uma pessoa desse a volta no mundo, ou quem sabe o intervalo exato entre cada batida de asas do beija-flor. Por uma incrível coincidência, Myako fez seu primeiro movimento assim que a primeira gota de chuva caiu no galho, à sua direita. Pulou na direção do seu sensei, querendo matá-lo. Hoturo desapareceu, fazendo um selo de mão, se mesclando entre a vegetação que os rodeava. Myako não conseguia saber onde ele estava, até sentir um corte na sua barriga.

"Myako, eu poderia ter acertado seu pescoço... Iria acabar com tudo! Por favor, renda-se... Eu não quero machucar você..."

"Eu não me rendo... E duvido que você me ache! _Kokuangyou no Jutsu_!"

Hoturo, apesar de invisível para Myako, não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Ele se sentiu orgulhoso, por perceber esse talento nela, a habilidade dela com genjutsu, e por ver que os ensinamentos dele foram úteis, por ela conseguir segurá-lo. Mas ela o havia subestimado, se achava que iria conseguir derrotá-lo tão facilmente. Fazendo uma série de cinco selos de mão, um círculo de luz apareceu no meio da escuridão total, após ele estender seus braços. "Lá está ela", foi o pensamento que Hoturo teve. Pegou uma zarabatana do seu bolso, e atirou um dardo, em direção à luz.

Myako prendeu seu sensei na escuridão total, num genjutsu poderoso, mas não conseguia localizá-lo, pois o jutsu que usava para se camuflar rendeu muita fama para ele, no passado. Ela ficou confortável pelo fato de ele não conseguir saber onde estava. Olhando pela paisagem, percebeu que estava em cima de um círculo de luz, e sentiu uma picada na sua nuca. Myako pegou o dardo que estava em seu corpo, e começou a tossir sangue. O movimento de seu chakra ficou desestabilizado por poucos segundos, o suficiente para Hoturo escapar de seu genjutsu, e conseguir localizá-la.

"Myako, Myako, Myako..."

"Como eu odeio quando você me chama assim!"

"Sim, sim, eu sei o quanto você me ama... Você recusou minha ajuda... Não há nada que eu possa fazer, a não ser matar você. Eu envenenei seu corpo, mas não se preocupe, nada letal. Apenas desestabilizei seu chakra..."

"Eu já percebi isso, e é totalmente inútil!"

"Você está se esforçando ao máximo para manter um nível estável... Mas logo o veneno a consumirá, e você ficará fraca... E eu poderei matá-la. Não percebe? A luta entre nós acabou! Agora, eu vou matá-la.

"A luta ainda não acabou!"

Myako começou a fazer selos de mão, mas Hoturo a impediu, dando um chute no seu rosto. Ela caiu alguns metros, até bater no chão. Hoturo pulou, caindo em cima dela com um chute, acertando seu estômago.

"Não percebe que é inútil tentar?"

"Finalmente eu sei onde você está!"

Myako, sorrindo, agarrou os pés do Hoturo, liberando um gás branco pela sua boca. Hoturo fugiu, mas não pôde impedir de respirar um pouco dele.

"O seu veneno não é letal, mas o meu é... E você morrerá em breve!" Berrou Myako.

"Eu ensinei você sobre venenos, se lembra? Esse veneno que você usou... Eu passei para você o método para fazê-lo. E você o usa contra mim? Eu tenho o antídoto dele bem aqui", disse, enquanto pegava um frasco do bolso. Ingeriu-o, dando um sorriso.

"O que você vai fazer agora?"

"Matar você... Como eu sempre quis..."

Hoturo foi tentar andar, mas cambaleou e caiu da árvore onde estava. Tentou segurar-se, mas parecia zonzo.

"O veneno ainda faz efeito... O antídoto deve demorar um pouco para fazer efeito..."

"E, enquanto isso, você está sob meu domínio!"

Hoturo percebeu que Myako havia desaparecido. Ele não sabia onde ela poderia estar, então tentou usar seu jutsu de camuflagem, mas sem resultado, pois o atordoamento pelo qual passava o impedia. Myako empurrou Hoturo, com um chute. O agarrou ainda no ar, jogando-o, atingindo uma árvore. Myako pulou atrás, agarrando-o, colocando uma kunai no pescoço dele.

"Hoturo, me desculpe, mas é aqui que eu mato você."

O grito que ecoou pela floresta fez alguns pássaros voarem, saindo da proteção da chuva.


End file.
